


Secret Relationship

by Niina_rox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom - Hoseok, Club Sex, Crushes, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Hyunwoo and Kihyun are cousins, M/M, Top - Kihyun, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Sex in the beginning, family and friends in the middle and sex at the end. Enjoy! XD





	Secret Relationship

It was through Hyunwoo that Hoseok met Kihyun, it wasn't at all obvious but Hoseok was attracted to him. But he kept things to himself, until one night it all changes. They go out drinking Hyunwoo heads home first, stumbling as he walks. Kihyun is only a little tipsy as he pulls Hoseok, with him into the bathroom of the club. Naturally Hoseok is surprised but, he doesn't object. Especially as Kihyun pulls him close and kisses, him like his life depended on it. It begins to get hot in the bathroom stall, neither of them caring if they're caught.Kihyun kept his hands attached to Hoseok’s face, while Hoseok ran his hands all over Kihyun.

Causing him to moan a little into the kiss, it's pretty clear that tonight is going better than Hoseok expected. He just never imagined Kihyun, being this dominating. He was completely at his mercy when Kihyun, decided to tease him through his pants. In turn causing Hoseok to break the kiss, so he could moan a little loudly. Of course, Kihyun smirked at the effect he was having, ”so Hoseok would you like to know what I have in mind for you.” Hoseok shivered a little ”y-yes” Kihyun, kissed him again this time more roughly. Before moving back a little, to undo his pants.

Hoseok doesn't fight it he's too turned on, it's only a matter of seconds before his cock is freed. Kihyun’s grip is firm but loose enough; he thumbs the tip watching as precome oozes out. Hoseok isn't sure what to expect next but, his body seems to know. As Kihyun moves his hand up and down, rather roughly a few times before playing with Hoseok’s balls. Drawing out a few breathy moans including, a few curses. The next thing he knows Kihyun is on his knees, taking in his cock in one go. Hoseok gasped loudly ”fuck” one hand falls to Kihyun’s head. The other grips the top of the stall wall, he can't believe how amazing this feels.

He knows he's close as his head falls back, and his breathing changes ”I’m close.” To his dismay Kihyun stops a smirk, present on his face. He holds his cock so he isn't able to cum, ”are bad boys allowed to cum.” They've known each other almost six months, and he never _ever_ thoughtKihyun had this side to him. Kihyun’s grip gets a little tighter Hoseok slowly, moans out ”n-no” of course, to that Kihyun laughs a little. A few seconds later he pulls down Hoseok’s pants to his knees, before leaving a few hickeys on his thighs. Although, Hoseok feels frustrated, he gets lost in everything Kihyun does.

He is startled when he feels Kihyun’s hands, squeeze his ass then he feels one of his fingers enter him. It's a little uncomfortable but he bears with it, as Kihyun works him open at the same time. He continues sucking Hoseok’s cock, naturally he's feeling overwhelmed. He arches his back when his prostate, is hit a few times it only takes a couple of minutes before he's coming down Kihyun’s throat. By then he has three fingers going in and out, once Kihyun is done of course. He's back on his feet very roughly kissing him, before turning him around. 

Hoseok tries to grip the wall but, sadly he finds it difficult. He moans a little when he feels Kihyun slowly pushing himself in, when he's completely in he waits for Hoseok to adjust. It's obvious when he has since Hoseok wiggles his hips; it has been a while since he has felt this full. And he absolutely loves it he doesn't, try to stop any of his moaning as Kihyun starts off slow. Kihyun releases a few breathy moans of his own, and although he's only ever thought about how this would feel. This is one-hundred percent better. After Kihyun thrusts harder and deeper, Hoseok begins to clench around him. 

Causing Kihyun to moan his hands went from, holding Hoseok’s hips to wrapping his arms around him as his thrusts became erratic. Making it quite obvious that he's close it, was only a manner of seconds before he came. Followed by Hoseok who came for the second time, Kihyun didn't let go for a few minutes. As they slowly recovered as they did it remained quiet, save for the muffled sound of music right outside the door. Reminding them of where they were Kihyun pulled out, and backed away before fixing his pants. Hoseok took a bit longer to fix himself up.

Reality set in a little Kihyun smiled a little as, he said: ”I think we should keep this a secret, at least for now.” To be honest Hoseok didn't mind that idea, Kihyun left first looking rather satisfied. Hoseok slowly left with the knowledge that he now, has a secret relationship with the guy he's had a crush on. 

 

It was a week later, and it was as if nothing had changed. Hoseok hadn't meant to, but he was acting differently around Kihyun. Who chose not to acknowledge it Hyunwoo, noticed so he asked as they had a break at work. ”Did something happen between you and Kihyun,” Hoseok tensed up for a moment before saying. ”No, why do you ask” if he had been looking he would, have noticed how skeptical Hyunwoo was about his response. ”I have noticed you're acting a little different around him, so I was curious” little did he know what was going on in his friend's mind.

A replay of last weekend. Although it was amazing, the downside he blushed. Hyunwoo gasped then laughed a little ”something, did happen” of course, Hoseok wouldn't say a thing about it he remained quiet. Hoseok wasn't about to admit he was fucked by his cousin, at least not yet. Hyunwoo knows he won't get the answer he's looking for, so decides to change the subject. ”Should we go out to a different club this weekend,” Hoseok thinks about it. The smile on his face says it all ”I think we should” and, to that they high-five a few seconds later.

”Guys breaks over” a moment or two later they're up, and heading back as Hoseok starts watching over the small amount of customers. His phone quietly goes off in his pocket, somehow he knows its from Kihyun. 

_From Kihyun:_

_”Would you like meet up tonight?”_

 

_To Kihyun:_

_”It's very possible ;).”_

 

_From Kihyun:_

_”Be prepared for some fun!”_

Hoseok shivered with delight at the idea; he smiled happily feeling excited about tonight. Work passes by quickly which definitely makes Hoseok happy; he's quick to get ready before heading over to Kihyun’s place. He's greeted by a very happy looking Kihyun, who already has a drink in his hand. ”This is for you” Hoseok accepts it with no hesitation, they stay in the kitchen for a little while. ”Dinner is almost ready” which is good, considering Hoseok’s stomach rumbles a little. Kihyun laughs a little ”let's go sit in the lounge room,” he smiles a little as he follows him.

Getting comfortable Hoseok says; ”Hyunwoo noticed I've changed, around you so he asked if something happened.” Kihyun is surprised by that ”really? Did you mention anything,” he shakes his head ”no I just relived that night.” To that Kihyun smiles before leaning, closer and kissing him softly. Hoseok gently holds his face to keep, the kiss going a little longer its the perfect moment. ”I want to put this out there Hoseok; I want this to be more than just a sexual relationship.” Hoseok has some of his drink before, placing it on the table. He then wraps his arm around him. 

Then kisses his temple Kihyun feels lucky already, ”I want that too” he begins to open up. ”I want so much with you Kihyun,” he knows how happy he's made him. Kihyun moves a little smiling so brightly ”that is wonderful to hear,” as they eat they talk more about them. Makes for a fantastic Thursday evening.

 

It's been two weeks, and it's now Sunday afternoon it's also Kihyun’s mothers birthday, so Hyunwoo is over their whole family is having a wonderful time. Of course, as they sit around the dinner table, they discuss relationships. So it's no surprise when his mum asks, ”so Kihyun have you found anyone you're interested in.” Kihyun freezes he also blushes and as much as he wants to say, ’yes’ is as much as he wants to keep things quiet. In the end, he says; ”I might have” he tries to think about ANYTHING but his boyfriend. He doesn't see the look on Hyunwoo’s face; he knows something is up.

”You know I want you to be happy,” he smiles a little ”I know” soon enough he can move on. And watch as it turns to Hyunwoo, is completely taken aback. He _does_ have someone he's just said nothing about it, until now of course, Kihyun realizes his was right about them. ”I was right about the two of you,” Hyunwoo buries his head in his hands. ”I know you were” it doesn't help that, Hyunwoo is now blushing furiously. He receives a hug from his mother ”I’m, so happy for you” ”thanks mum.” As he takes Kihyun home he can't help but ask, ”so do you have anyone.”

He knows he _should_  at least tell his cousin, but he bites his tongue ”I might I just don't want to jinx anything.” Hyunwoo accepts that ”fair enough” it falls, quiet the rest of the trip. Giving Kihyun time to wonder how long, should they keep things a secret. Once he's back in his apartment he breathes a sigh of relief; his phone goes off a few minutes later. He smiles happily when he sees who the message is from.

 

_From Hoseok <3:_

_”I kind of did something stupid today.”_

 

_To Hoseok <3:_

_”Okay, what did you do.”_

He's very surprised by Hoseok’s next message.

 

_From Hoseok <3:_

_”I may or may not have told my mother about us.”_

For a minute or two Kihyun forgets how to breathe, he thinks about what to say to that as makes it to his room. Dropping onto his bed, he takes a moment.

 

_To Hoseok <3:_

_”How did she react.”_

 

_From Hoseok <3:_

_”Well, she couldn't stop hugging me, or pointing out she's happy for us.”_

 

_To Hoseok <3:_

_”That's good; I almost told my family.”_

 

It's the following week on Wednesday around lunchtime when, Kihyun drops by the diner. It's handy that Hyunwoo isn't working today, ”do you think we should tell Hyunwoo.” ”Since he's already a bit suspicious of us,” Kihyun finishes his coffee ”I think we should.” A couple of customers take Hoseok away for a little, while before he adds; ”I would like other people to know we’re together.” Kihyun smiles a little ”it has been fun these last four weeks, so okay let's tell everyone.” As they're finishing up the conversation a few, of their friends walk in ”don't you two look cozy.”

Changkyun is smirking which is what he usually does, Hoseok creates a bit of space between them. ”And you look like crap” ”touche” they all order, before going back to their new favourite topic. Hyungwon is looking at them ”so, are you two together or what.” Both of them share a look, Kihyun smiles ”yes, we are” Changkyun chokes a little on his coffee. ”What? When did that happen” Hoseok takes over, ”four weeks ago” they were amazed they kept it quiet. The next day they told Hyunwoo, and the rest of their family. Kihyun knew it was a good thing.

When he was hugged many times by his mum, who was so happy for him. ”Mum I need to breathe” she whined, a little ”okay” she couldn't stop smiling. That night back at Kihyun’s place they decided to celebrate, Kihyun kissed him passionately Hoseok loved it. The next thing that happened was, ”would you like to fuck me” Hoseok’s, eyes widened in surprise. It wouldn't be hard to guess he wants, that more than anything. It started off slow they removed their shirts, Hoseok wasn't shy about leaving a hickey on Kihyun’s neck. There was no hesitation as he moved his hands down to his ass.

Kihyun was surprised but he didn't mind, he was pushed onto his back on his bed. Seconds later his pants were gone and thrown around the room, Hoseok wanted to have some fun with this. So he left kisses and hickeys all over him, including around his cock. But not quite touching it leaving Kihyun, a little frustrated ”don't be a tease.” Of course, he missed the smirk on his boyfriend's face. A second later he was startled when Hoseok, licked up the underside of his cock. He moaned loudly when Hoseok sucked on the tip before, taking all of him in. 

He went teasingly slow Kihyun was going to complain, but it felt so amazing. Kihyun began to buck his hips, Hoseok didn't stop him. He didn't tease him for too much longer, moving faster so it was only a matter of minutes before ”I’m gonna come.” Once he did Hoseok didn't waste a drop, as Kihyun was recovering he started to prepare him. It helped that Kihyun barely felt uncomfortable, he knew when Hoseok found his prostate. Kihyun didn't mind the jolt of pleasure that traveled, up his spine as he arched his back. He gripped the sheets a little.

Once Hoseok was done he didn't take long, to remove his pants before climbing back on the bed. All while enjoying the sight of Kihyun lying there, looking slightly blissed out. He hovered over his boyfriend smiling a little, before leaning in and kissing him softly. Kihyun wrapped his arms around his neck, completely enjoying this kiss. He moaned a little as he felt Hoseok slowly pushing, himself in it didn't take long before he was completely in. Kihyun  taking a few minutes to adjust, he hasn't felt this full in a while. He placed his legs loosely around Hoseok’s waist.

As he started off slow he managed to hit, Kihyun’s prostate a few times. Drawing a few loud moans from him, he gradually picked up his pace. Moving faster and a bit erratic as their moans, filled the room. They knew that neither of them would last long, after a few more minutes they both came. It was different for Kihyun to become a little shy, he blushed a little at the way Hoseok was looking at him. He tried to hide his face which was a little awkward, given they haven't moved yet. Of course, Hoseok can't help but smile happily, ”we should do something.”

But still they didn't move at least not from the bed, Hoseok collapsed next to him. ”We really should clean up” Kihyun smiled, a little as he curled up next to his boyfriend. ”Yes, we should but not just yet,” Hoseok laughed a little ”okay” he held him close. Definitely a good way to end the evening, they do eventually move the next day. 


End file.
